


When the Gears Stopped Turning

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Contains major spoilers, Future Fic, Gun Violence, Introspection, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: After the poet’s death, Hisoka experiences the magic of the precious heirloom that signifies their bond.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Kudos: 29





	When the Gears Stopped Turning

**Author's Note:**

> After reading the Luminous Circus event story, BOOM, the idea of the pocket watch also working its magic onto Hisoka resurfaced. Originally a vent fic since I had several bad days and I just want to let it out, then sitting in my drafts for a long while until I managed to finish this recently.
> 
> Contains spoilers from the following: Act 8 of the main story, Master is Mesmerized by a Mystery, Dazzling Rose Mansion and The Luminous Circus. Best to read them first.
> 
> Special thanks to [Kanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscusmemoirs) for beta reading.

"I'll forever miss you… Arisu."

Emerald irises were transfixed onto the defective pocket watch, silver hair drenched with the rain as Hisoka stared at the Arisugawa family gravestones. His beloved was killed in protecting him from harm, taking the bullet that was meant for him. It just went to show about the promise of carrying Hisoka's crimes a bit too literally. 

Homare was now together with Sakae and Miyako Arisugawa, the grandparents who shaped him into who he was today.

* * *

During the wake for Homare, most of the Mankai Company were present. Tasuku was mostly stone-faced but his fists clenched with grief, with Tsumugi weeping alongside him. Azuma was unfortunately not present in the first few days because of work but he caught up during the rest until his burial. Both Tsumugi and Guy left behind bouquets of flowers.

White tulips, gladioli, hydrangeas and orchids. Those were the flowers decorating the stand near his coffin. Hisoka’s bouquet, the one reserved just for his beloved when held onto the deceased one’s hands, was laden with red tulips. True love as stated in most flower languages. 

But the wake lasted for a week and it was all over now. Hisoka was all alone. 

* * *

Hisoka’s hand clenched around the device; it was bestowed to him by Homare as a sign of their bond as he took his last breath. Seeing Homare breathing his last as he was cradled in Hisoka’s arms…

It was like losing August again, except that witnessing death in front of his eyes was much more aggravating and asphyxiating. He squeezed his eyes shut and the tear that rolled out from his eyelid landed on the glass surface of the pocket watch.

_Tick._

_Tock._

Hisoka’s eyes shot open; perplexed by the noise. Was he hallucinating? 

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

The mechanical hands of the watch began to shift as if it was revived. And then, the sudden whirlwind as they spun around rapidly. Hisoka didn’t have the time to blink, inhaling in an astonished gasp. 

And a kaleidoscope of colors exploded in front of him. Memories of his loving relationship with Homare materialized through a series of moving images, each with several frames. From their first meeting, Homare's vow to be Hisoka’s main marshmallow supplier, the introduction of the pocket watch and the Mystery practice for Hisoka to get acclimated with Homare’s presence behind him, the vow to be by Hisoka’s side when he wakes up and to carry his crimes. And then, the poet’s confession that he had become more fond of Hisoka that he ever realized, leading to the blossoming of their relationship with the passage of time. Their first kiss under the stars, feeding the cats, PenPen side by side with Mr. Carrot, their dates at venues that they both would approve of.

Hisoka turned around, attempting to take in each and every scenery that unfolded. 

_“Hisoka-kun…”_

Homare’s semi-translucent form was in front of Hisoka. The hand grasping the pocket watch was enclosed with both of the poet’s, a smile illuminating his face.

_“Thank you for making me the luckiest person alive. I love you.”_

**_“Arisu, no! Please don’t leave-!”_ **

“Hisoka-sama?”

Hisoka was snapped out of his trance by a butler, holding an umbrella that served as protection from further dampness. Tadao, the head butler for the Arisugawa family, has long passed as well, so his grandson was the one taking his place. He stared at the pocket watch, which was back to its broken form after its magic dissipated. 

_So that’s what it was like to experience such a trick, like what Arisu told me._

“Let’s head back inside. Will it be okay if I serve you hot chocolate to keep you warm?”

At least the young butler knew what Hisoka may have wanted after feeling the icy chill. It would be no longer the same now that Homare was gone, but better safe than sorry.

“With marshmallows?”

“Mmhmm. With lots of marshmallows.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the meanings of the flowers during the wake for the curious souls:
> 
> White tulips - popular flower in funeral services; purity, honor, holiness  
> Gladioli - strength of character, remembrance, faithfulness, moral integrity  
> Hydrangeas - heartfelt emotion, understanding, apology  
> Orchids - love, luxury, beauty, strength  
> Red tulips - passion, love, lust
> 
> Also, happy b-day, Ryuunosuke Tsunashi from i7, as it is his b-day today when I posted this fic.
> 
> My Twitter if you won't mind seeing me becoming excited for i7 2nd Beat and the upcoming A3! Autumn and Winter anime and LoL Worlds 2020 Quarterfinals: @divergent_idol


End file.
